solo lagrimas
by alondra-viri
Summary: ¿cuanto daño somos capaz de hacernos a nosotros mismos? ¿cuantas veces ganamos o perdimos? al final de todo esto solo quedan las lagrimas como un recuerdo
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Mathias caminaba por las frías calles de Oslo con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, de nuevo había tenido una pelea con Lukas, ya era la tercera en lo que llevaba de la semana, pero había ocasiones en las que incluso el noruego lo hacia a propósito solo para echarle en cara sus defectos. El danés suspiro mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano al parque de Vigeland, estaba harto, realmente ya no podía soportar mas aquella situación, sabia que Lukas era una persona inexpresiva y que muy difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos hacia otra persona que no fuera su hermano, pero desde que Emil se había ido a vivir con su novio a HongKong parecía que el humor del noruego no hacia mas que empeorar, el había tratado por todos los medios, habidos y por haber, de alegrarlo, tratando de ser el mejor novio del mundo, siempre atento a sus necesidades, siempre sonriente, siempre dejando de lado sus problemas para tratar de solucionar los del noruego, lo llevaba a cenar, al cine, al parque, le compraba de todo y aun así siempre recibía palabras de desprecio de parte de Lukas.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse y decidió que no quería pasar mas tiempo ahí, se levanto y camino rumbo al aeropuerto, después de todo, aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabia que al otro nórdico su presencia no le hacia nada de falta, se lo había echo saber ya muchas veces y era hora de que abriera los ojos, Lukas no iba a cambiar por el, por mas amor que le profesara y por mas cosas que el hiciera, el noruego nunca iba a cambiar su forma de ser. Al llegar al aeropuerto busco lo mas rápido posible un vuelo que lo llevara directamente a Amsterdam, estaba mas que seguro que Vince se molestaría con el por llegar tan de improvisto pero ahora mas que nunca necesitaba de un amigo, y el holandés le había demostrado en mas de una ocasión que podía confiar en él, después de todo ya tenían una historia juntos, una amistad forjada desde la mas remota y tierna infancia de ambos que por desgracia se vio algo deteriorada por su repentina relación con el noruego, ahora mas que nada se maldecía no haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo cuando le decía que aquello no era una relación nada sana y que solo terminaría lastimado, aunque en su momento no le creyó ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, el anuncio de su próximo vuelo lo saco de sus pensamientos y, con paso decidido, abordo el avión.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO I**

Se despertó gracias a los constantes golpes que alguien le daba a su puerta, parpadeo un par de veces y maldijo en su idioma al pobre idiota que estuviera tras la puerta, después de haberse acostumbrado completamente a la luz que se colaba por la ventana y de haberse levantado, corrió a la entrada para atender, y de paso amenazar, a quien quiera que estuviera ahí antes de que tirara la puerta por tantos golpes; antes de abrir se fijo rápidamente en el espejo para ver si lucia lo suficientemente amenazador y cuando se sintió satisfecho de lo que vio abrió la puerta de golpe, pero no pudo hacer nada puesto que quedo congelado ante la imagen que ante sus ojos se presentaba, Mathias, sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos azules, le saludo casualmente; le tomo aproximadamente unos segundos, que le parecieron siglos, recuperarse de la sorpresa, miro levemente al danés antes de hacerse a un lado e indicarle con un rápido gesto de manos que entrara a la casa a lo que el rubio sin rechistar y sin pensarlo obedeció. Una vez acomodados en el sillón de la sala, el holandés miro pacientemente a su amigo, o al menos lo intento, esperando a que este comenzara a hablar y le dijera el porque de su repentina, pero no por eso indeseada, visita.

- ya puedes empezar - bufo Vince después de haber pasado ya varios minutos llegando a la conclusión de que el danés no hablaría a menos que el iniciara - que hizo ese idiota esta vez - hablo mientras veía como el otro rubio se ponía algo tenso al saber a quien se refería - Mathias… sigo esperando a que me cuentes

- terminamos - fue la corta respuesta del danés, el holandés abrió de mas los ojos impresionado, no solo por la respuesta del otro que no hizo mas que alegrarlo internamente, sino que fue el tono, seco y serio, que utilizo su amigo lo que le hizo saber que ahora aquella ruptura seria para siempre - bueno algo así… - Vince solo alzo una ceja escéptico, sabia que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad

- ¿como que ¨algo así¨? - trato de no sonar muy molesto pero no pudo evitarlo, cada que hablaban del noruego no podía evitar que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta impidiendo que modulara palabra alguna, y aunque lo hiciera estaba seguro que solo serian insultos dedicados al nórdico de la cruz.

- es que… nunca acordamos nada, simplemente peleamos, dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos y luego me fui…

El holandés miraba las expresiones de su amigo, realmente se le veía decaído, pero igual y solo era por el momento; las primeras veces que Mathias había llegado a su casa diciendo que Lukas y el habían terminado definitivamente le había creído, pero luego volvían y la escena se repetía una y otra vez como una especia de circulo vicioso en el cual los únicos que salían afectados eran el danés, por seguir esperanzado en recibir amor de alguien que no lo quiere, y el, por seguir siendo el paño de lagrimas de aquel idiota del cual se había enamorado perdidamente y que sabia que jamas lo vería como algo mas que como mejor amigo. Mathias sintió la verde mirada de su amigo puesta en su persona y desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto mientras comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso, siempre supo que Vince sentía algo mas que solo amistad por el, podía ser despistado y todo pero no era un idiota, el problema era que el no quería darle falsas esperanzas al holandés y es por eso que siempre se hacia el desentendido ante las indirectas que a veces le lanzaba su amigo, ademas por aquellos tiempos su relación con Lukas apenas empezaba y el estaba completamente maravillado con el noruego como para fijarse en otra persona, el solo recordarlo hizo que su animo bajara drásticamente algo que Vince noto al instante.

- entonces déjame ver si entendí, te peleaste con Lukas y te fuiste de la casa que ambos compartían - el danés asintió levemente con la cabeza - y me imagino que ahora, si es verdad lo que me dices, no tienes intención de regresar - nuevamente un asentimiento de parte del otro rubio - y supongo que no tienes donde quedarte ¿o me equivoco?

- no, tienes toda la razón - suspiro algo frustrado - se que ya te he molestado mucho, pero si no es mucha molestia…

- no te preocupes por eso - le corto el otro levantándose del sofá para irse a la cocina - mi casa también es tuya y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras

Mathias suspiro aliviado, en parte le agradecía al holandés por su hospitalidad y por otro lado sabia que el único lugar en el que se podía quedar era ahí puesto que salió de casa con poco efectivo y lo único que tenia lo había gastado en el boleto de avión; el danés estaba por levantarse para seguir a su amigo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente dando paso a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes y esbelta figura, a quien el nórdico reconoció instantáneamente como Emma, la hermana menor de Vince. La rubia entro gritando el nombre de su hermano y al reparar en la presencia del danés frunció ligeramente el ceño, formando solo una pequeña arruga en su frente que desentonaba completamente con la belleza de su rostro, lo miro de arriba a abajo y bufo molesta mientras su hermano regresaba con una bandeja de comida para el danés.

- hermano ¿que se supone que hace el aquí? - hablo despectivamente la joven - me prometiste que ya no sucedería - le reprocho, aunque por el tono que uso se oía mas decepcionada que enojada. El danés no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía

- solo serán unos días Emma - murmuro el mayor, aun a sabiendas que aquello solo molestaría mas a su hermana y si había algo que el detestaba era hacer enojar a su hermana - ¿verdad Mathias?

- L-la verdad… - el nórdico los miraba, algo indeciso, pero consiente de lo que diría - … yo ya me iba…

Salió corriendo antes de que el holandés lo detuviera, pues estaba seguro que el rubio mayor era capaz de retenerlo aun contra su voluntad; corrió un tramo largo realmente y cuando diviso que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa trato de regularizar sus pasos y su respiración, camino un rato mas y cuando despejo su mente, no le quedo mas opción que marcarle a su hermanastro; en lo que la llamada entraba, pensó en que le podría decir a Berwald, no quería ser una molestia, con Vince era diferente pues la relación que mantenían era especial, pero con el sueco era completamente distinto, se podría decir incluso que se no se toleraban mutuamente; cuando descolgaron del otro lado del teléfono y la voz de su hermanastro se dejo oír el danés se quedo sin palabras.

- ¿donde estas? - hablo con ese espeso y característico acento - Tina me ha contado todo

- ¿no será molestia…? - pregunto algo temeroso - estoy en Amsterdam, cerca de la plaza roja.

- no te muevas - fue la escueta respuesta - vamos por ti - y con ello colgo.

La llamada finalizo y, mientras sujetaba el teléfono fuertemente contra su pecho, se dejo caer pesadamente en la acera, esperando a que su ¨familia¨ llegara a su rescate.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II**

El camino hacia la casa del sueco fue en un completo, pero no por ello incomodo, silencio; Mathias miraba la ventanilla del auto como si fuese a descubrir en ella el secreto de la inmortalidad o algo por el estilo, el sueco por su parte trataba de concentrarse en el camino pero el estado de su hermano realmente le incomodaba en vez de alegrarlo, pues siempre tuvo cierto desagrado por el joven danés.

- sabes, los chicos te extrañan - dijo como quien o quiere la cosa tratando de romper el silencio - Johan mas que nada.

El rubio sonrió al recordar al pequeño pelirrojo, a el y a su hermano Peter, ambos eran un par de problemáticos y siempre que iba a verlos los tres se las ingeniaban para hacer miles de travesuras, pero ya de su ultima visita había pasado tiempo y comenzaba a temer la reacción que tendrían los niños al volver a verle, lo ultimo que recordaba de ellos era que Johan ya entraría a la secundaria y que a Peter le faltaba un año aun para terminar la primaria, y de eso ya había pasado 3 años enteros, un escalofrío le recorrió a espalda al pensar en un posible rechazo, Berwald sintió el humor de su hermanastro decayendo y decidió poner algo de música para alegrar el ambiente algo pesado que apenas se había formado entre ellos. Por suerte para ambos a lo lejos ya se divisaba la ciudad de Estocolmo, muy pronto llegarían a la casa de Berwald y el podría al fin ir y tomar una merecida siesta después de tanto ajetreo. Al llegar fueron recibidos por la amable sonrisa de Tina, la esposa de su hermanastro, quien los condujo al comedor en donde les había preparado ya la comida.

- que lindo el volverte a ver Mathias - exclamo la finesa mientras le servia una porción de kalakukko - los niños no dejan de preguntar el porque no los visitas

El danés solo sonrió, hacia mucho que no iba por el mismo hecho de haberse quedado con Lukas y porque el noruego detestaba a los niños; recordaba incluso la ultima vez que fueron y Peter le metió una cucaracha en la comida, desde aquel día Lukas le había dicho que jamas pondría un pie en aquella casa, y el como buen idiota que era le siguió y obedeció. Los gritos de jubilo que se oían en la planta alta seguidos de pasos apresurados solo podían significar que los chicos ya sabían que el estaba ahí, y como fue, Johan y Peter llegaron corriendo a la cocina empujándose entre ellos para ver quien llegaba primero

- ¡tío! - gritaron ambos antes de abalanzarse - te extrañamos mucho

El rubio les sonrió y los abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, el sueco y la finesa no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena

- ¿tío donde esta el amargado que siempre venia contigo? - cuestiono el pequeño rubio a lo que su hermano le dio un leve codazo - auch, pero si es la verdad hermano

- pero no son cosas que se dicen - replico su hermano - o sino el tío Mathias no vendrá porque insultamos a su novio

Los tres adultos en la sala rieron ante las ocurrencias de los no tan pequeños niños, Mathias solo les acaricio la cabeza y negó brevemente antes de contestarles.

- no se preocupen por eso niños, yo ya no estoy con Lukas y dudo mucho que lo vuelva a estar

Ante aquellas palabras los chicos comenzaron a saltar de aquí para alla, realmente no les caiga bien el noruego, claro que por motivos diferentes; Peter no lo quería porque era el mejor amigo de su tío Arthur, quien a su vez era padre de use enemigo mortal en la escuela, Christian, que a pesar de parecerse mas a su madre tenia el mismo carácter de amargado que el ingles, aun no entendía como Isabelle se había fijado en el siendo una guapa y talentosa bailarina española. Johan por su parte no tenia ningún inconveniente con el noruego, hasta que un día que estaban de visita y el decidió llevar a Alexis a jugar a su casa Lukas derramo accidentalmente te en el cabello del austriaco, Johan sabia lo mucho que su amigo amaba su cabello y cuando sucedió aquello no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar y si había algo que él odiaba era que alguien se metiera con Alexis así que ni tardo ni perezoso encaro al noruego pidiendo una disculpa a lo cual el otro solo lo ignoro y como aquello le molesto fue a la cocina por la tetera aun caliente y se la arrojo encima a Lukas, cabe decir que recibió un castigo por su acción pero bien valió la pena puesto que Alexis le beso la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

- ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras tío?

- ¡Peter deja de ser tan directo e indiscreto!

- pero hermano…

- pues la verdad no lo se chicos - rió algo nervioso el danés mirando a su hermanastro - puede que solo hoy

- ¿¡porque!? - gritaron al unísono - nosotros queríamos que te quedaras mas tiempo

El sueco miro a su esposa y esta a su ves le dio una sonrisa, miro a sus hijos que estaban bien prensados de los brazos del danés y supo que tenia que tomar una decisión.

- Mathias - hablo captando la atención de todos - ve por tus cosas, desde ahora eres parte también de esta familia

El danés lo miro, primero sorprendido, puesto que nunca espero que su hermano llegara a hacer algo así por el ya que cuando eran mas jóvenes no congeniaban, luego con agradecimiento, por haberle dado la oportunidad de formar parte de aquella familia a la que siempre quiso y después no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran levemente pero pudo disimularlo muy bien; los niños comenzaron a saltar de aquí para allá gritando y festejando, haciendo futuros planes de salidas y juegos para divertirse con su tío. Tina se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo levemente mientras le besaba los labios.

- estoy orgullosa de ti amor - exclamo sonriendo cálidamente - estoy segura que esto unirá mas a la familia

- eso espero…

El ajetreo se podía sentir en aquella casa, pero mientras aquello pasaba una misteriosa sombra, escondida estratégicamente detrás de unos arbustos, miraba todo aquello con molestia marcada en sus ojos, si el danés creía que lo dejaría ser feliz, estaba muy equivocado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

La estancia en casa del sueco durante aquella semana había sido de lo mas maravillosa, por primera vez sentía lo que era vivir como una familia, y, a pesar de que todo había sido una rutina, a el no le había molestado para nada, por mas hiperactivo incluso que fuera; como había de esperarse los niños no se separaban de el, solo cuando debían ir a la escuela, incluso le rogaron a Berwald que el danés fuera por ellos, algo que Mathias mas que encantado acepto, todo había ido de maravilla ¡incluso había quedado con Vince para salir a tomar algo! y era por aquello que ahora se encontraba frente al espejo del baño mirándose nerviosamente, buscando algún desperfecto que corregir, después de todo aun le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de llegar al lugar acordado, el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo haciéndole mirar el reloj ¿cuanto tiempo había estado encerrado en el baño?

- ¡tío! ¡necesito entrar! - grito Peter desde afuera - ¡me urge! ¡mi vejiga explotara!

El danés no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su sobrino, salió del baño dándole paso a un apurado rubio quien apenas entro cerro la puerta con seguro, el danés por su parte se alejo de ahí dejando que el joven hiciese sus necesidades, volvió a mirar la hora en el reloj con gesto impaciente y cuando se convenció de que ya se acercaba la hora salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa listo para ir a su encuentro con el holandés.

Corría por aquellas calles algo despejadas de gente, algo normal debido a la hora, doblo unas cuantas esquinas mas y cuando a lo lejos diviso aquella cabellera rubia que conocía demasiado bien sintió como el corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y es que lo había extrañado tanto, después de aquel suceso que ocurrió en casa de Vince y que el se fuera a vivir con su hermano tuvo realmente un buen y relativo tiempo para pensarse las cosas, en primera para olvidarse de Lukas y en segunda para decidir que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante. Al llegar el holandés le dio la mano a modo de saludo algo que el rechazo antes de abalanzarse sobre el ojiverde y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, realmente lo había extrañado, y el tiempo, a pesar de ser corto, le había servido para saber que aquel hombre que ahora tenia entre sus brazos si valía la pena, aunque una vocecilla en su mente le reprochaba el ser tan aventado y no pensar en las situaciones, puesto que así también le había pasado con el noruego.

- algo me dice que estas feliz de verme - susurro el holandés algo asombrado por el repentino abrazo, no le era nuevo saber que Mathias era muy dado a expresar sus emociones pero no encontró una respuesta ante aquel arranque de cariño puesto que hacia mucho realmente que no se abrazaban.

- no te imaginas cuanto…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Johan paseaba junto con Alexis por aquel enorme parque, estaban en una especie de ¨cita¨ y el austriaco le había propuesto salir a tomar una caminata al aire libre, aunque el pelirrojo hubiera preferido ir al cine, en donde gracias a la oscuridad, pudiera besar al albino sin reparo alguno. Caminaron un rato mas hasta que lograron divisar un buen lugar para sentarse y disfrutar la tarde en compañía del otro.

- lamento si no era lo que querías - el joven albino se abrazo levemente del pelirrojo - tal vez mas tarde podamos…

- no te preocupes por eso Alexis, no es necesario.

El silencio volvió a reinar, ciertamente al joven sueco aquello no le molestaba y hasta cierto punto no estaba molesto, le era casi imposible molestarse con aquel chico artista que le había robado el corazón, incluso muchos pensaran que lo que pensaba, y sentía, era demasiado apresurado, su tío Mathias se lo había dicho, que el aun estaba muy joven para sentir aquello que llaman amor, que cuando creciera encontraría a alguien mas, pero el no quiso escucharlo, después de todo ¿que saben ellos si no lo están viviendo? ellos no sabían todas las emociones, y sensaciones, que Alexis provocaba en su cuerpo, si, es cierto que aun es muy joven, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que el sentimiento que tenia era verdadero y si podía jactarse de algo era que ademas de ello era correspondido. Sintió como el austriaco se removió ligeramente y se le quedo mirando, el solo le devolvió la mirada sonriendo para después, con sus brazos, atraerlo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre su cuerpo mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendía el artista, Alexis se acomodo mejor entre aquellos brazos que tanto le gustaban y dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo para después cerrar los ojos disfrutando aquel ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 

Mathias miro el local que se hallaba frente a el con una mueca entre divertida y asombrada, sabia muy bien cuan tacaño podía llegar a ser Vince, lo había visto ya hacia tiempo atrás, incluso había pensado que seguramente lo llevaría a un restaurant barato de esos en donde lo único en buen estado que tienen es el agua, pero aquello no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo, pues justamente estaban enfrente de una de esas nuevas cafeterías italianas que se habían abierto recientemente y que no tardaban en ponerse de moda, ya sea por el servicio o por las lindas meseras, aunque no debía uno de asombrarse del porque no se llenaba tanto, después de todo el lugar era algo caro.

- ¿estas de broma verdad? - el danés miro a su acompañante con una expresión que claramente decía ¨dime por favor que es una broma¨, el holandés solo le sonrió devuelta - Vince no traigo el dinero suficiente como para comer aquí, ¡terminare lavando los platos para pagar mi comida!

El mayor tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la mueca del rubio, la verdad a el tampoco le hacia mucha gracia el venir a gastar tanto dinero en aquel lugar bien pudiendo ir a otro mucho mas barato pero sabia que era una ocasión especial y después de haberlo consultado con su hermana, y dicho sea de paso que recibió un sermón de 2 horas y media acerca de lo que estaba mal con aquello, las consecuencias y muchas cosas mas que en esos momentos el no recordaba con exactitud, Emma le había recomendado aquel lugar pues decía que el ambiente que tenia era realmente muy bueno e intimo, ideal para tener una primera cita.

- ven, deja de quejarte que yo pagare hoy

El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos y se alejo tres pasos algo que hizo que el ojiverde le mirada entre confundido y molesto, vamos que tampoco era para tanto, no entendía porque a Mathias le sorprendía tanto; el menor miro la mueca del holandés y supo que no estaba bromeando, aunque después de todo ya debía de saber que Vince nunca se caracterizo por ser el alma de las fiestas y una persona bromista, así que, aunque algo cohibido aun, se acerco al mayor para después entrar al local ante la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos verdes que los miraban con cierto brillo macabro.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO IV

Mathias miraba el local, analizando cada detalle minuciosamente, dándose cuenta de que tal vez, Vince y el, debieron ir a otro lugar con menos… personas, incluso la idea del restaurant barato ya le comenzaba a sonar tentadora. Una linda chica italiana les mostraba los posibles lugares en donde podrían sentarse pero ninguno les satisfacía realmente, el danés quería uno cerca de las ventanas y el holandés buscaba el mas intimo y alejado de las demás mesas, al final se decidieron por una mesa que estaba cerca de los sanitarios, al lado de una gran vitrina que daba al exterior y algo alejado de las demás personas.

- Tal vez deba pedir solo una ensalada - susurro Mathias mientras miraba la carta impresionándose ante los exorbitantes precios que podían llegar a tener algunas comidas.

- Esto me va a doler - murmuraba para si mismo el pobre holandés quien veía todo aquello como una masacre hacia su cartera - Yo solo quiero cafe, gracias.

- Yo igual - sonrió el danés, mientras la chica se alejaba con sus pedidos.

Vince arqueo una ceja mientras miraba al otro rubio de forma inquisitiva a lo que el danés solo sonrió, como siempre solía hacer, desviando su atención hacia el vitral; de mas esta decir que el silencio que recayó sobre ellos era muy incomodo, mismo que solo fue roto momentáneamente cuando la joven mesera les llevo su pedido.

Fuera del restaurant, mas concretamente detrás de unos arbustos, se hallaban dos chicas que miraban a la pareja en su ¨cita¨, una de ellas era Emma quien, en compañía de su amiga Elizabeta, se había propuesto el no dejar que su hermano, o alguien mas, arruinara aquella salida. La húngara por su parte estaba ahí para recolectar mas material para su GRAN colección.

- Parece que se divierten.- ¨no me digas¨ pensó la búlgara mientras bufaba con molestia. Aquella cita no necesitaba ser salvada ¡necesitaba ser animada! La húngara solo sonrió mientras movía levemente el hombro de su amiga para que fijase su atención a las personas que acababan de entrar al local; Emma solo le rogó a Dios que no ardiera Troya.

Mientras tanto el danés agradecía que la tensión entre ellos hubiera disminuido un poco, aunque aun seguía callado tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación y de vez en cuando miraba a Vince remover su cafe con una ligera mueca de molestia; el nórdico estaba apunto de abrir la boca pero sus palabras fueron apocadas por un grito femenino que provenía de la entrada. Vince solo rodó los ojos con molestia y el entrecejo completamente fruncido.

- ¿Que coincidencia no creen? - sonrió Isabel mientras jalaba a su marido para acercarse a ellos, el rubio ingles a leguas se veía algo incomodo con la situación que ya veía avecinarse.

- Hola Isabel, hola Arthur - saludo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner en aquellos momentos, la castaña le sonrió de vuelta y el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Que les trae por aquí?

El holandés solo miraba a la española diciendo ¨alejate¨ con los ojos, justo cuando había pensado que aquello no podía empeorar vio casi con horror como la castaña le hacia una seña a la joven mesera para que moviera dos sillas hacia su mesa para que después se sentaran con ellos como si nada. El anglosajón alejo un poco la silla de su esposa del holandés quien tenia cara de querer morder a la ibérica.

- Honey, creo que debemos irnos a otra mesa.- El ingles hizo amago de levantarse pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

- ¿Pero porque? estamos conviviendo con amigos ¿no? - Pero ante que la española pudiera seguir hablando el holandés se levanto bruscamente de la mesa jalando a un desconcertado danés y saliendo del local ante la atenta mirada de las demás personas no sin antes voltearse por ultima vez hacia la castaña.

- Tu y yo nunca seremos amigos - dijo recalcando el ¨nunca¨. Cuando los dos rubios por fin se encontraron a una distancia prudente del local Vince soltó la mano de Mathias mientras se sonrojaba levemente pues no quería incomodar al nórdico mas de lo que ya lo había hecho con aquella escena en el restaurant, se alivio de pensar que solo habían pedido cafe y no fue una gran perdida para su economía.

Las calles a esa hora se encontraban aun atiborradas de personas haciendo que al danés le llegara una nueva ola de incomodidad, aunque debía admitir que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido puesto que no estaba cómodo en aquel lugar y ahora al volver a sentir el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones, y no el aire artificial del restauran, sintió las energías renovadas y dejando de lado las inquietudes que se comenzaron a alojar en su pecho se acerco mas al holandés y le tomo de la mano para salir corriendo juntos ante la atónita mirada del rubio mayor y de las dos chicas que, apenas vieron que la pareja había salido del restaurant, decidieron seguirlos.

- ¿Mathias? - Preguntó algo confundido con la situación que ahora se le presentaba.

El danés solo le sonrió de manera juguetona, casi infantil, y le señalo rápidamente el nuevo destino de aquella salida. Vince sonrió, no de forma tan abierta como hubiera querido pero si lo hizo al menos de forma sincera, Mathias no cambiaba, pero era precisamente por ello, y aquella personalidad tan alegre e inesperada del danés, que se había enamorado de él. Cuando llegaron al destino elegido por el nórdico, y al verlos a ambos con cierta felicidad reflejada en sus ojos, las dos chicas se sonrieron mutuamente concordando con la mirada que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Después de todo parecía que las cosas comenzaban ya a mejorar.

Emma y Elizabeta aminoraron el paso y, cuando estuvieron ya a cierta distancia de los dos rubios, se decidieron por tomar otro camino. Lo que ninguna de ellas percibió fue que a unos cuantos metros, alejado de la multitud, se encontraba cierto nórdico de mirada gélida como los mares de su país y que, si las miraras matasen, el pobre Vince estaría ya enterrado muchos metros bajo tierra. El noruego solo apretó los puños, suspirando para no dejar que sus sentimientos le dominasen; si el holandés creía que se la iba a dejar así de fácil estaba realmente equivocado, Mathias era suyo, de nadie mas, y aquel pobre iluso que se atreviera a pensar lo contrario conocería realmente, en primera persona, como era el verdadero Lukas Bondevik. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su estoico rostro mientras desaparecía entre las calles silenciosamente.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V

La mañana le sorprendió de improvisto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, los sucesos de la noche anterior no tardaron en llegar a su memoria como flashes de una película, una película muy rosa y homosexual, pero de amor al fin y al cabo. Y volvió a sonreír, esta vez con mas ánimos mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la ducha. Se cambio, tomo las cosas que considero necesarias y salió con rumbo hacia la casa de su hermana, después de todo no tenia intenciones de ensuciar su preciada cocina por algo tan insulso como lo era un simple desayuno, ademas no tenia nada en el refrigerador que pudiera considerarse comestible y tampoco quería gastar dinero en comida innecesaria.

El trayecto a casa de Emma se le hizo demasiado corto y, apenas puso un pie en casa de la Belga, esta le saltó encima y lo arrastro hacia la sala mientras que prácticamente le ordenaba que le contara todos los detalles por mas mínimos que fueran de la cita con el Danés. El Holandés suspiro derrotado pues sabia que aunque no le dijera nada a su hermana esta se encargaría de averiguarlo todo, incluso hasta lo que no había pasado. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el sofá y comenzó a narrar los sucesos que ocurrieron en el parque de diversiones con el Danés omitiendo claro el corto beso que se dieron casi al finalizar la velada.

- Así que eso fue lo que paso - Murmuro emocionada su hermana después de que él terminara la historia tomando un poco de té que había traído unos minutos antes de que se acomodaran en la sala.

- ¿Esperabas algo mas? - Trato de esconder el nerviosismo en su voz - Solo fue una simple salida. Como las que solíamos hacer cuando éramos niños.

- ¡Ya no son niños, por supuesto que esperaba algo mas! - Emma no pudo reprimir la mueca de fastidio, ella había estado esperando mas ¨acción¨ como dijera Elizabeta - Eres muy lento hermano, así Mathias nunca se animara a tener algo contigo.

- Creí que no querías que yo intentara algo con el - Le reprocho mientras levantaba una ceja algo confundido ante los abruptos cambios de humor de su hermana.

- Bueno es que después de todo ustedes no hacen tan mala pareja - Rió algo sonrojada - Ademas tu lo quieres y eso es algo que yo no puedo evitar.

El mayor solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa; Emma sonrió también, pero de una forma mas abierta, pues sabia que su hermano al fin había encontrado a la persona correcta. Claro que aun había mucho por hacer antes de que esos dos estuvieran juntos pero por de mientras ya habían avanzado en algo. Los hermanos siguieron platicando mientras se dirigían hacia la cocina para prepararse algo para desayunar y aprovechar aquel día que se veía prometedor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o

Mathias jugaba animadamente con los niños en el patio trasero de la casa de su hermanastro. Se había levantado con un maravilloso humor aquella mañana gracias a cierto tacaño Holandés con mal humor y los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche que involucraban una rueda de la fortuna, un abrazo discreto y unos cálidos labios posándose en los suyos tímidamente. El solo recordarlo hacia que sonriera bobamente; los niños que vieron aquello no perdieron oportunidad y le retaron a un partido de Soccer que el no pudo rechazar.

Ya llevaban buena parte de la mañana jugando y el rubio mayor ya estaba realmente cansado. En un descuido Peter pateo con demasiada fuerza el balón y este salió disparado hacia la calle perdiéndose entre los arboles del jardín vecino. Mathias aprovecho aquello y dio por finalizado el juego diciendo a los niños que entraran a casa a cambiarse mientras él iba por el balón. Saltó la barda y comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos pero no había señales del balón, estuvo así por unos minutos y cuando estaba decidido ya a darse por vencido el dichoso balón apareció frente a sus narices siendo sujetado por un par de blancas manos que, por desgracia, él conocía casi a la perfección.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - Cuestiono en un tono demasiado tosco para su gusto pero no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

- También me alegro de verte Mathias - contestó con un ligero sarcasmo el Noruego, aunque rápidamente suavizo su voz y su mirada pues sabia que no podría acercase al Danes si seguía con su actitud de siempre - ¿Buscabas esto?

El nórdico menor le tendió el susodicho balón con una mueca que trataba de parecer una sonrisa, Mathias tomo el objeto con algo de recelo murmurando un escueto ¨gracias¨ para luego hacer amago de alejarse del otro rubio, no quería verlo, no ahora, pues sabia que aun lo seguía queriendo, tal vez no como antes pero aun así perduraba el sentimiento. El Noruego se abrazo a él por acto de reflejo, dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Mathias trago duro y se debatió internamente entre alejar a Lukas de la manera mas educada que conocía o abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que aquello no era lo correcto y que, si se quedaba con el menor, estaría cometiendo un error, uno del cual podría arrepentirse en el futuro.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando unos labios, mas suaves y fríos, se posaron en los suyos mientras los brazos del otro rubio se aferraron a su cuello incitándole a corresponderle. Su cuerpo se movió solo y poco a poco fue correspondiendo aquel beso mientras rodeaba la cintura del Noruego, a pesar de que había algo que no le terminaba de convencer y era el frío y aquel vacío repentino que sentía al estar cerca de Lukas, algo que tiempo atrás no había sentido. Aunque no le tomo mayor importancia y siguió con lo suyo sin tener en cuenta que cierta personita los miraba atónito, y sumamente decepcionado, detrás de unos arbustos.

- Te extrañe Mathias - jadeo el Noruego después de que finalizaran aquel beso. El otro rubio no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues el menor volvió a besarle con mas intensidad.

- Basta Lukas… nosotros no podemos… - Trataba de separarse del Noruego pero era casi imposible pues el otro se aferraba a el con demasiada fuerza - Nosotros ya no somos nada…

- ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? - Mathias lo miro nervioso - ¿O es porque hay alguien mas?

- N-no… Pero tu… yo no… no quiero… Y-yo… - Se vio interrumpido por otro beso del menor; algo seguía sin gustarle del todo y era precisamente el hecho de tener a Lukas ahí de nuevo besándolo.

- Si no hay nadie mas entonces volvamos a estar juntos Mathias - El tono dulce y la mirada que el Noruego uso fue suficiente para derribar sus barreras, pero aun asi no caería, no ahora ni de aquella manera tan fácil. Se separo del otro nórdico como pudo y, sin detenerse, salió corriendo hacia la casa de Berwald mientras el corazón le martillaba en el pecho y su cabeza se volvía un revoltijo de emociones e ideas.


End file.
